Return of the Last Inquisitor
by Kiue Jin
Summary: With the eruption of full scale war ripping the galaxy in half, beings who have been hiding in the shadows for over four thousand years finally return. Not sure on couples yet.


**Disclaimer:**_ Neither myself or my co-writer owns Star Wars or any of the rights to it. We are writing this solely because it is fun to do. However if anyone reading this does own some of the rights and is willing to give them up, We will be more then willing to take them off your hands. _

_While we do not have any rights to Star Wars, we do own the rights to any story we come up with as well as the Original characters. Please ask our permission before you steal them, or we will be rather upset with you. _

_I would also like to point out that this fanfiction is written by myself and my friend who shall remain nameless for his own safety (Who does not have an account here). I would also like to thank my friend's girlfriend and the other beta readers who made this possible. We know our grammar sucks, thank you for not laughing too much._

_Now, to our feature presentation. _

**Prologue:**

There was once a green plain with rolling hills filled with crystal clear lakes, running rivers and sunny skies. It was viewed as a paradise. That was yesterday.

Today, it's a barren wasteland. The once lush green grass is burned to nothing, the once proud hills are reduced to craters and ash and the once crystal clear lakes now run red with blood. The running rivers are now choked with bodies and the bright sun is blocked from the sky by clouds of ash and earth that have yet to settle back to the ground. Amongst all this death, gore and destruction stand a small band of mercenaries. Of the many different warring factions of this wealth fueled carnage, this is the one that has proven itself worthy of the cause.

The Brotherhood, whose numbers were once a dozen, now only number at six. The six remained silent as they took in the carnage surrounding them, and wondered how they could have created such a hell. The silence was broken when a man, carrying his beloved pet, remarked in a gruff voice,

"Now that's one way to win a bar fight."

Private Russ turned to his brother in arms and asked in a voice that you could have stuck a tail and a pair of ears on and called it a fox,

"How's Debby doing? I saw her break a Twi'lek's skull near the end there."

The answer came from Debby herself as Private Jayne pointed her six barrels of plasma throwing death, towards the sky and fired a two second burst into the air.

"She's doing fine, thanks for asking." was the reply.

A voice that seemed to creep out of the shadows seeped into the ears of all those present, causing all six mercs to turn around,

"I must congratulate you all on the fact that you have survived thus far. I will be sure to forward your payment shortly... Unless you would care for the chance to double it?" The voice emanated from a man shrouded in black, his hair and face hidden by the hood he wore. The only distinguishable feature they could make out were the man's snake-like, yellow eyes.

The leader of The Brotherhood, Captain Memal, glared at the man while his grave voice filled the air,

" Your contract just got six of my Brotherhood killed and you honestly expect me and my remaining forces to work for you again?...Triple it however and we'll think about it."

…...

"So we've been contracted to assassinate a planetary leader, not exactly a mercenary's work but for what we're being offered I would kill the Supreme chancellor!" Jacar Memal's voice rang through his briefing room, "Corporal Hawk, I'll leave the actual wetwork to you, and keep an eye out for Lieutenant Barnes, she'll provide support in case you run into anything you can't handle. Russ will be nearby in case you require a medivac. Oga, Jayne, I'm afraid you'll be sitting this one out, I don't need anything blown up in this op."

"What about you, Captain? What will you be doing?" Lieutenant Barnes's husky voice called out. "Me? I'll be running close support for Hawk." He smiled warmly, but his eyes remained cold.

The night wind whispered softly down the ancient passageway of the Huesca manor, hereditary home of the monarch of Ansion. The wind, no matter how soft, was no match for Hawk's stealth. He ran swiftly down the hallway, his lithe, leather garbed body creating next to no disturbance. "Phantom do you read me?" Jacar Memal's voice cackled over the comlink. Hawk responded,

"I read you loud and clear, Lead. E.T.A. to the target, two minutes."

Hawk removed his vibro-shiv from its forearm sheath and ghosted down the hallway towards the guard. The last thing the guard saw was a flickering shadow and the spray of his own blood as the cold durasteel weapon sliced open his throat. Wiping his vibro-shiv clean on the dead guard's uniform, Hawk crept silently through the door leading to the royal bedchamber. He nimbly lept to the bed and swept back the covers to unveil, nothing. Hearing the bathroom door unlatch behind him, Phantom stole into the shadows. The monarch yawned and made to move back to the bed, when Phantom's comlink squealed,

"Phantom what is your status?" The monarch began to run for the door only to find himself confronted by a living specter clad in black leather. The monarch scrambled backwards, his clumsy feet becoming entangled in the folds of his flowing night robe. He stumbled, tripping over the edge of his bed.

"Guards!" he called in desperation.

"Sorry old man," the Phantom replied, "there's no one left to hear you scream." The monarch's terrified cry was cut off by four inches of shimmering steel slamming into his throat.

Hawk ran rapidly down the hallway, all stealth abandoned. Guard change was in less than one minute and he was nowhere near the ex-filtration point. Rounding a corner he was accosted by two guards. The guards reacted swiftly, raising their blaster pistols and shouting,

"Put your hands up or we will shoot!"

"No you wont," Hawk replied disdainfully as the window to his right shattered and the first guard's head exploded into shrapnel. Hastily taking advantage of the second guard's bewilderment, Phantom swept under the guard's outstretched arm and hammered the shiv into the guards heart. Phantom spoke into his comlink,

"Thanks for the save, Butcher'," using Lieutenant Barnes' call-sign, "although you may have gotten me into more trouble than I was originally in," he added as alarms began to sound throughout the building.

"Phantom' this is Lead', move to exfil point two," Jacars voice frizzled over the radio.

"Roger that, Sir," Phantom replied as he made a sharp right down a corridor and ran straight into a dead end. He heard the dull metallic click of ammo packs sliding into blaster rifles, and slowly rotated on the spot to be confronted by no less than 10 guards.

"Put your hands up or we will shoot you!"

"You know," replied Hawk, sarcasm dripping derisively from his tongue, "you're the second person to say that to me tonight, and I don't think you're going to have much more luck than the first person who said it." A sharp, wet snap echoed through the air followed by the dull thud of a body hitting the floor. There was a sudden, nightmarish silence amongst the guards as they turned to confront their worst fear: a fully armored Mandalorian warrior. He charged into the guards, bowling two of them over, his twin vibroblades flashed to his hands. As his blades swept left and right, two heads rolled to the dark blood soaked floor. A blaster bolt ricocheted off the warrior's armour as the guards recovered from their shock, but the warrior was already amongst them, his blades weaving a pattern of flashing and shimmering arcs until there was nothing left standing. Moving to Phantom, he peeled away the hand clutching at his blood soaked leather jacket. During the fight a stray round had punched through the side of Hawk's stomach. Lifting his corporal into his arms, Jacar activated his jetpack and slammed his fist through the nearest window. He had lost six of his twelve men in the last week, and he refused to lose another.

…...

The political fallout of the assassination of King Deadalus the Second started within hours of the bodies discovery. Both of his sons Prince Betratus and Prince Backbast turned on the other, believing that the other had been the one behind the death of their father. The civil war that ensured was bloody and drawn out, since what plans they had in place to quickly and silently remove their rival failed due to the presence of a hooded man with yellow eyes. As the body count quickly raised and the bloodshed got worse, the people's faith in the spawn of their deceased king quickly turned to mud.

…...

Somewhere off the radar in a medical building that had been produced long before the current conflict, Hawk hung suspended in bacta as the stomach wound he had taken in the line of duty was still healing. The rest of the crew had gathered here as it was the only safe house on this damn planet that they had on hand.

"I see that you all made it back in one piece..." Their yellowed eyed client and host started before the good captain turned his glare towards him.

"Look here you son of a huttspawn. I've already lost half my people because of you and your damn contracts. Either you pay up right now or so help me we will take what we are owed from your hide!" Captain Jacar was not pleased with how things were going down, and he was tempted to force up the price.

While the Brotherhood had dealt with many different clients before who believed that they were above paying and had been cocky about it, when the yellowed eyed man started to chuckle there was something about it that sent chills down their collective spines. "For your information, I have already sent the promised amount plus a little extra to your account for your fine service... but maybe you would be interested in gaining something that mere credits can't buy you?"

The fact that they had already been paid more then was asked for was a shock to Jacar, since they normally had to force the client to pay extra. But this new offer... "What exactly are you offering?" the merc captain asked, the interest clear in his voice. The yellowed eyed man smirked. The fish had started nibbling at the hook, all he had to do was let them taste the worm and he would have them.

Clicking his fingers together, two droids suddenly entered the room, 'helping' a man enter the room to enjoy their pleasant company. "Captain, While it isn't all that important, I would like to introduce you to 'Chester'. Until recently, Chester here was in prison for having one to many 'friendly conversations' with small children. I think his real name is Bill..."

While the confusion as to why this man was there was clear in the captains face, the yellowed eyed man had reason behind his madness. What he was about to do could be considered a vile act in the eyes of certain parties and while he knew that the captain would accept the gift he was about be given it would be easier to accept if the man wasn't plagued with such bothersome things as last minute morals. Much easier if the victim was guilty as sin.

Removing his hood for the first time in present company, the yellowed eyed man showed his face. He seemed to be in his early twenties and was quite attractive for a human. His hair was a brown/blond color, his skin was without mark or fault and his teeth were pure white. If it wasn't for his yellow eyes, he would pass off as a normal human being. "Captain, how old do you think I am?"

Jacar looked at the man before him with confusion, trying to figure out what kind of angle this question was coming from. Deciding to answer truthfully, the merc simply answered "If I had to guess... I would say twenty two?"

The man chuckled at the guess, finding it quite humorous. " I'm flattered, Captain, but what would you say if I told you I'm well over three thousand years old?. "

Captain Jacar looked the strange man right in the eyes as his brotherhood looked at each other in a skeptical fashion. "Sir, I would say that you are so full of poodoo that your eyes are brown."

Chuckling at the answer, the man smiled in a knowing fashion. " So I take it that if I was to offer you the chance to live forever, you would turn me down if I couldn't back my claim?"

As a smirk crossed the merc's face, Jacar raised his modified dx-12 mandalorian blaster pistol at the man. "I would turn you down with a vengeance."

"Then it's a good thing that I can back my words then. I'm sure you wouldn't object to having five years of your life returned to you?" As Jacar shook his head to accept the demonstration, the yellowed eyed man turned his attention to the man he had to forcefully bring in for the occasion.

Without saying a word, he suddenly grabbed the man by the throat. The man suddenly started screaming as lightning suddenly started crackling around and through his body. After a few seconds of the room being lit up in an unorthodox fashion, he released the 'Chester' and let the man drop to the ground. While he was smoking, a close look would have made someone think that he was five years older.

To say that Jacar was surprised at the sudden turn of events would be an understatement, but the trained and experienced merc kept his calm. He would give the man the chance to prove himself and if things went south... they already had the money, no need for the client anymore.

The man with the yellow eyes suddenly directed his attention towards the captain and with a simple wave of his hand, Jarac doubled over. At first he thought it was pain, but it just felt too... unnatural and exhilarating at the same time to be real pain. As suddenly as the feeling came it was gone, leaving the captain feeling younger and stronger then he had felt in a long time. Springing to his feet, he noticed the looks of shock and surprise that was clearly on the faces of his peers. Taking a few dizzy but quickly recovering steps towards a nearby sink with a mirror, he looked at himself in his reflection. The last time he checked, he had been a thirty five year old male human with a face full of scars. When he looked now, he was younger, and the scars he had built up from the close calls over the years were almost completely gone.

The look of shook was still on his face as he turned around at the sound of a now familiar chuckling. " I take it that you are more then happy with the sample then? If you wish you can walk away now with your current prizes and I will not hold it against you. But if you wish to see just how far you can go..." The little fishy would forget about the hook and simply jump into the boat at this point.

"If you can do this for my team...welcome to the Brotherhood."

With a single nod, things were set into motion. By the end of the day, each member of the Brotherhood was at least three years younger, and Bill, known by his peers in prison as Chester, was nothing more then a pile of dust and bone on the floor, his skull frozen forever more in a pain-filled scream.

…...

Months later after a bloody civil war between the two princes their forces were exhausted and their resources drained so they agreed to meet to discuss a ceasefire and truce. Now commanded by their mysterious contractor, the Brotherhood knew that this was their time to strike; there would be no time for subtlety.

The meeting was planned to take place in what had once been the magnificent town hall that had stood proudly in the middle of the planets capital city. Despite the fact that neither faction had ever laid claim to the building, stray bombing runs and shells from long ranged weapons had taken their toll, and the building was now little more then a shell of its former glory. Among those who were present at this meeting of peace were the two princes, their top military advisers, personal advisers and a decent amount of loyal body guards on both sides because neither of the princes were stupid enough to trust the other to do the honorable thing. It was during a talk about who would lay claim to the capital (What was left of it anyway.) when once of the guards looked out the window and asked "Isn't that shuttle flying a little low?"

…...

Sergent Oga known by the brotherhood as 'Barrage', grinned to himself as he thumbed the detonator "Nothing like the smell of thermite in the morning" he laughed as the shuttle plowed into the town hall pressing down on the trigger, the townhall was reduced to nothing more than a pile of smoldering rubble.

Captain Jacar, known as 'Harbinger', moved through the rubble, blaster pistol in hand. Hearing a groan to his left as he saw Private Jayne - 'Fairy' to his comrades - lift an injured soldier from the ground and crush his small neck with his huge hands. Butcher moved closer to her captain. "Sir, we've spotted a platoon of heavy infantry and light vehicles two klicks to the west." Harbinger stood, sunlight glinting off his black and silver armor. He swung his head to the left and shaded his scarred face. "Alright then it's time we called in our backup".

…...

The reaction of the two royal armies was predictable. Since the ceasefire was suddenly broken, both sides instantly cast aside the truce that had been in place and opened fire on the enemy with thoughts of revenge clouding their mind. "After all, the other side are following a backstabbing traitor so this sort of thing must have been commonplace for the scumbags, right?" remarked one of the royal officers to his men.

The closest platoon to the smoking hole filled with rubble and charred meat that had once been the town hall were the first to notice the increase in air traffic heading towards the area. The squad leader primed his PLX-1 portable missile launcher before giving the signal to move out to investigate, leading twenty-five men and a modified land speeder towards the scene of regicide.

When they managed to work their way out of the labyrinth of rubble, wreckage and blaster fire, these royal guardsmen were confronted by a mercenaries. Lots of mercenaries. All of whom were pointing their weapons towards them with the intention of pulling the triggers should any of these soldiers do something as stupid as make a sudden eerie silence gripped the soldiers as the leader of the mercenaries strode forward. There were a few strange things about this man that seemed to send chills down the platoon commander's spine. For starters, the man was walking quite professionally towards a group of soldiers who were on edge and heavily armed. He also seemed to be wearing a black robe of sorts, and on closer inspection someone with sharp eyes could tell that he had yellow eyes. He was smiling. The platoon captain wasn't. "That's far enough weirdo." he ordered loudly, his men trying to keep all possible targets in sight at once. When the man stopped walking halfway between the groups, the captain noticed the air itself had started to freeze, to the point that he was starting to have trouble breathing.

The yellow eyed man simply glared at the captain as the man tried to rally the courage to shout " W..Who are you?"

Even as the captain tried to breath in frozen malice, the answer froze him to the very core. " I am Amaranthine, loyal Inquisitor of the former sith empire. I am hereby claiming this planet in my name. Sadly, I don't have any need for you and your men. Goodbye."

Reacting out of fear, the royal guard captain suddenly turned his weapon towards the now named sith lord and fired off a rocket. The world seemed to slow down as the rocket was propelled forwards. As it traveled towards the sith inquisitor, the man just stood there and raised his hand. Suddenly the missile halted it's travel for a few seconds before Amaranthine flicked his wrist. Suddenly, the projectile was sent screaming backwards, and the captain by chance jumped out of the way just in time. The landspeeder and the two people who were in it were not as lucky and those present were treated to a shower of white hot metal and burning meat. As the royal captain attempted to get to his feet, he suddenly heard a death like hiss. Turning his gaze upwards, the last thing the man ever saw was a flash of red as burning plasma tore into his head.

The rest of the royalists were suddenly met with blaster fire as the hired guns present decided to follow their clients lead. As Amaranthine turned to his second in command Jarac, he simply gave a single command. "I've grown weary of these foolish soldiers. Mop them up for me will you."


End file.
